tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Makeover-Season 1
I would join this if I weren't signed up for so many submission camps... SprinklemistSpeak 15:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Can I be Lindsay?--NinjaIzzy 20:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Can I switch Eva and Ezekiel for Leshawna and Sadie? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 13:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Can we start now or do we have to wait until Justin and DJ have Users?NinjaIzzy.>Who called the RCMP!. I forgot if I asked this already, but can I change Eva for Sadie? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) no sorry--Kenzen11 better known as Scooby DooSCOOBY SNACKS PWEASESubscribe PWEASE 20:59, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Kay, that's fine. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Wait a second... This is a recolor challenge? I can't draw in Paint?! SprinklemistSpeak to me. 19:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Can I hand-draw mine? Please??? And maybe photoshop 'em? PHOTOSHOP IS MY LLLIIIFFFEEE!!! (Well, okay, maybe not that far, but still...) Sunshine + Ravioli 19:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Draw or Photoshop or the brand new WSU Paint witch is just a free photo shop i would love draw ings--K11You know the DrillTDF 01:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) AHH!!! I missed the challenge!!! And I had really good ideas too :( Kenzen, can you put the due date for the pictures with the challenge next time? I didn't draw them this time because I was busy doing drawings for Search For A Star and Next Top Model (whose due dates I knew) and I assumed I had some more time with this... Sunshine + Ravioli 19:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Gwen isn't loner goth cause I gave her a makeover. >_< I thought that was the point... SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I put a due date this challenge sunshine and sprinkle i put gwen there hoping to get someone to use her goth loner thing and well sorry--K11You know the DrillTDF 05:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) When do I start as co-Host next episode?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 17:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ya--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 17:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Is it to late to sign up as Heather? Please! :[ --JasonAlexande08 17:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Fine But You are the last no more people and i will want weekly pics--When The Whole Galaxy is in dire need of Cupckaes we turn to Kenzen11 19:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I really, really hate doing this, but I have to drop out of this camp. I'm not getting inspired by the challenge ideas, remotely, as they just seem to be challenges from other camps. I have to focus on stuff that I would rather do, as opposed to something I feel forced to do... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) But.. :( i feel i make horrible campsand i am not copying challenges the magazine is the same as the finale in tdmodel but i hmph :( ok--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 05:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Umm...Why is the page locked? --NIzzy My Talk page. 19:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Who Should Return day 10 Katie Geoff Beth Owen Gwen Trent Eva Bridgette Ezekiel Person eliminated day 7 Person eliminated day 8 Person eliminated day 9 Who Should Return day 10. Katie Geoff Beth Owen Gwen Eva Trent Bridgette Ezekiel Person eliminated day 7 Person eliminated day 8 Person eliminated day 9